Utility bars are tools that are utilized for prying or otherwise provide mechanical advantage (i.e. for nail removal), demolition, or other applications of force. Conventional utility bars having a scraper edge have an L-shaped cross section, with an elongated body, curving at a pivot point into a scraper or nail prying edge that extends outwards from a direction of elongation of the elongated body. Alternatively, utility bars having a hooked engagement portion with a work piece generally have a wedge shape that extends through hook, such that a prying action drives the wedge shape into the work piece. Among other things, the present application endeavors to improve prying and scraping functions over conventional utility bars.